multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
Story: Our Powers Combined
A sequel to Story: Vorian Combat. Written mainly by User: Orangutans99 and User: Yuy168, with help from User: Jogorian. Part 1: Arrival Written mainly by Orangutans99 and Yuy168. Chapter 1: Party Crashing "This is your last chance! We, as the twelfth Yuharon Battlefleet, containing a Foi-class Dreadnought, will open fire upon your ship in the case that you do not contact!" A comms section beeped. ---- Meanwhile, in a conference room without the distraction of comms systems, the newly formed Assembly rejoyced. "Havin' a good time, eh, Dominus?" Vosuqindr Curu ana'Voricia asked. He took another swig of his alcoholic drink and settled his arm on the white creature. The Auctor looked up, and pushed him off. "Sure, I'm going to another part of the table. Hope you don't mind..." These Vorians and their alcohol... He thought. The Laoine chairman ripped a piece of meat off of a huge bone. He signaled to Dominus, "Hey! Want some? Blood's a bit drained, but it's only been dead for around ten kilosaniye!" "Er, sure..." Dominus complied. As he stuck his proboscis into the meat, he noted to himself, Never go to this kind of party again, Dominus... As soon as he finished his section of aquatic blood, a large mechanical construct entered the room. "Lord Dominus, please report to the bridge. Take any representatives who know of the 'Yuharon' with you." There was a silence after the construct left, but it was quickly interrupted by Curu. "Hey, man, I can come!" He swayed slightly before slumping back into his chair in a drunken daze. "Guess it's not him then," someone said from the back of the room. A few muffled laughs were produced before the Laoine chairman spoke up. He rose from his seat with his nanodiamond legs. "I can represent the Laoine race in this. Kapitaq Aqil anr'Baqala can represent the-" The Auctor Overwatch system opened comms. "Lord Dominus, defcon 4 has been issued, please report to bridge. Alert, relay, cut." "Let's move, then! We don't like defcon 3's here!" Dominus began striding towards the exit, the Laoine and Vorian representatives following. ---- The representatives entered the elevator, and after some time, they emerged in the bridge. "Lord Dominus! We have detected at least ten thousand ships near us! Defcon 2 has been issued, and we need your approval to contact!" A flabberghasted Auctor relayed. "Open the comms! Do a scan of their biggest ship!" The communications system opened, showing a huge centaroid beast, covered in a series of ornamented metal plates. The beast began to speak, in a low, booming voice, even with the translators on. "I am Aixa Ypnos Lofisyr Psira, leader of all military action in the Polemos Galaxy! We have superior firepower to you, so please, do not try anything that won't get you anywhere! I like you as a species, so we're not going to fire on you automatically." Aqil, the Vorian there, spoke up. "Why aren't you firing on us? We've been at war for nearly half a millenium now!" "That's because you're with other species. Based on ships orbiting your planet-ship, you've got at least six species on there, and I only see three there. We don't want to have four new species destroying our fleets, even if they are all A.I's. And we also want this mutation cured." He glared at the Laoine chairman. Dominus spoke then. "We would appreciate it if we could have a meeting with you right now, on the surface of a planet or in our World-Ship." "Alas, my friend, we cannot. You see, all of these ships are unmanned, all ten thousand of them!" An Auctor technician ran to Dominus. "It appears that the large ship has a weapon capable of destroying our ship in one go! We shouldn't attempt anything." Dominus cursed under his breath, while the Yuharon ambassador spoke again. "You've seen the Hercules Cannon, yes? It's ingenious, really. Uses radiation instead of force to melt planets! A lot more efficient!" The Laoine Chairman began his statement, saying, "I think we should call a ceasefire due to this. It only seems reasonable. Meetings should be arranged, given that we are both quite powerful." "Agreed. Cutting transmission." "That went well, didn't it?" asked Dominus. The Laoine representative replied, "Let's only hope..." ---- "Sir, we have unknown ships approaching." The Foi-class Dreadnought cruised through space. "Include numbers, relay them to the Foi!" Many Yuharon stalked around a huge command center in the Polemos Galaxy. A technician clicked a few keys, calculating ships. "It appears as if there are two fleets, one chasing the other. The front fleet has an estimated five thousand ships, while the back fleet..." A console beeped loudly. "Readings still coming in, sir!" Scanners worked out the numbers after some time. "Sir..." He locked eyes with the commander there. "There's more than a million ships there. Let's hope they're friendly." "Ok, stop the ships and open contact with both sides." A communications officer attempted to open contact, with only the small fleet replying." When the static cleared, the Yuharon in the room gasped. "We won't need to turn on the translators..." Said one A hexapodal creature spoke. "This is the seventh Yuharon Lorion Galaxy flotilla reporting! State your identity in this crisis!" The commander gulped, managing to say, "This is the twelfth Yuharon Polemos battlefleet reporting. Do you need-" "A POLEMOS FLEET!?" The Yuharon replied. "We thought you were destroyed!" He analyzed the Yuharon figure, speaking quickly. "No matter about your appearance. We're being attacked!" "By whom exactly?" The commander asked. "By whom??" The pure Yuharon replied. "You know whom! They're-" An explosion was detected on the scanner, with a few ships exploding. "Face and fight! We have nothing to lose!" The commander flipped a switch to activate a state of war. A Hercules Cannon blast rocked the Foi-class ship, as it exited the hull and flew towards the enemy fleet. "Detonate!" An immense blast of heat spread around the fleet, and when the fire settled... "What! Nothing was effected! Fire ALL weapons!" The commander ordered. The ships attacked with particle beams, lasers, Deimos Howitzers, and the works. Meanwhile, the enemy ships returned fire with immense mass drivers and coilgun shots, vaporising much of the Yuharon fleet. "Retreat!" The commander did what he had to do. However, before they could enter FTL, the enemy attacked with full force, destroying the ships with flashes of plasma and streaking projectiles. "The Foi is lost!" A techician yelled. The Commander smashed a table by him, denting the thick metal. This has been the first loss for our species in a ''long ''time. We're going to need some help. Chapter 2: A Cure "And this is the auxilary missle silo, it can fire 10 SEED's a second. SEEDs are very versatile missles, perfect for destroying bases, or even mining. K-energy can pierce almost anything to a certain extent so it's bound to do at least some damage to anything!" Dominus said to the Yuharon ambassador. Dominus knew almost nothing about the Yuharon. He wasn't equipped for organizing diplomatic relations. There was a awkward silence while he walked back to the main hall. The complete tour of The World-Ship would take at least 5 months. Dominus knew he had all the time in the world to stall. He saw the Laoine Chairman from the party after a few more hours and hurredly led the Yuharon over to him, "Would you kindly take over diplomacy with the Yuharon, I have som duties to attend too, His Holiness The Mykarian Emperor want to have a word with me over the comms." Dominus said, exagerating the 'Holiness.' "Sure, I assume you have been told about The Assembly?" The Laoine asked. "Of course," The Yuharon replied, glad to get away from the repulsive Auctor. "Although we have been enemies for generations, perhaps an alliance would be more useful than a war." The Laoine Chairman proposed. "I'm not sure if all the Yuharon would agree but i believe that it is time to end this pointless bloodshed," The Ambassador said melodramaticaly. "Well, only if you can cure our mutation!" The Yuharon demanded, returning to normal tone. "Do I really have any choice?" The Laoine said, handing over a vial of a thick yellow gas. "We brought several large tanks on board in anticipation of your arrival, It will cure your reproduction disorders and make sure the next generation is pure. Just, don't go on a rape fest please." The Laoine laughed awkwardly. "Inhale the gas and the retrovirus will begin its work." "If this is a poison, I will kill you. Before I die." The Yuharon warned, right before taking a deep breath. "It should take revolutions of this station untill you will feel significantly stronger, mentally clear, and of course increased libido." The Chairman continued to explain. However, this led to an akward silence. "What is this libido you speak of?" The Yuharon asked, slowly lumbering. The Laoine slapped a hand to his face. ---- "Admiral Faan, we have unidentified contacts, Catalouge, Contain, Sterilize." Chapter 3: Confusion Curu woke up, with the lights shining brightly into his eyes. His head pounded immensely. Hangovers... Suck... ''He managed to think. The stumbled over to pick up a pair of dark goggles, and reduced sound input on his ear implants impusively. He ordered his cybernetics to lower alcohol levels in his bloodstream, and took a near-unpalatable drink with bloodstream nanobots in it. He did a Vorian equivalent of a cringe as he slurped up the opaque liquid. He immediately felt minorly relieved, but waited as the nanobots began to remove more alcohol from his bloodstream. However, he saw a Mykarian sitting at one of the booths in the corner of the room. ''Might as well do something during this time'... '''He walked over to him. "Hey, you know what time it is?" He paused for a moment. "In Vorian time." The Mykarian consulted a small, previously pocketed device. "Just a second, my apologies. Ah! There it is. It's twenty Yaqirr after Vorician grand noon." "Guess I've got some time for talking, then. Well, what's your name?" "Er, I'm the Mykarian Emperor. And you?" "Never talked to an emperor before... But the name's Vosuqindr Curu ana'Voricia, but you should just call be Curu." Curu felt a significant relief in the pounding of his head. "Anyways, what do you think of The Assembly? Militarily, what do you think we're going to do?" "Well, I think we've got a pretty strong fleet here, bigger than my species' fleet. Is it bigger than yours?" "Surprisingly, if I have to tell you the truth, no. But we're not going to play a big role in the alliance. Yet." "What do you mean, 'Yet?'" Curu inquired. The Emperor drew in some breath. "Nothing, really. Must have just slipped out... Sorry." A small buzz came from his pocket. "Oh! Looks like I need to go! Do you know where Dominus is?" "Um, yeah. He's around the bridge." "Thank you, sir. Try to lay off the alcohol. It's a sin, you know." The Emperor stood up with a sweep of his robe, swiftly followed by two previously invisible guards. Once he was significantly away from the room, he took his pocketed device, and spoke to it. "I'm almost at the target. I'll send out a beacon when I get there. Over and out." ---- "What? Say that again, computer!" Admiral Faan looked at the sensor, and saw only his spread out fleet. "Unknown fleet looming approximately one light-year away, set at collision course. Detected 12 secrends in the past. Update, check, set ghost." Faan looked at the monitor again, and saw a small clump of ships approaching at several thousand times light speed. He hurried to a console, sending a warning. "Unknown ships approaching, attempt to communicate, but also arm weaponry, just in case." Within seconds, a small figure appeared holographically. "And who are you?" Faan asked, attempting what all Auctors had trouble with: diplomacy. "You identify first, inferior being." The small figure demanded. "Identify, catalogue, purge," The Auctor Overwatch requested. "Identify!!" The small figure slammed his fist on a nearby desk with anger. "Nobody gives orders to the Auctors other than their superiors!" "You have identified as Auctor! Another diplomatic victory for the Daa! Now, I happen to see that you've got some Yuharon trailing you..." Faan glanced at his records. "Yeah, they're just escorts, why?" The hologram closed and a few ships suddenly dissapeared from the radar. "What happened, computer?" "Daa ships firing on Auctor vessels. ERADICATE! ERADICA-" The Overwatch cut off. "Daa ships have jammed signals, thank you for waiting. All ships attacking. Have a nice day!" The Auctor smashed the floor beneath one of his metal legs. ''Must be from the days we were still ethical... ---- Immense coilgun shots and masers were met by K-energy blasts in the battlefield of space. The only hundred or so Daa ships were easily destroying the Auctor fleet a thousand to one. A huge missile streaked through space from an Auctor ship, flying towards the enemy fleet. The missile quickly accelerated to a large ship, attempting to destroy it. The Daa did nothing to retaliate against it, and the K-energy reached critical, surrounding the ships in an immense, gigaton-scale fireball. The smoke cleared, showing that not a single ship was damaged. As quickly as the missile exploded, the Daa fired several equally strong missiles, while continuing to fire their masers and coilguns, smashing ships. Auctor ships were exploding right and left, while the colorful Daa ships remained snug inside of their repulsor fields. ---- "Computer! What's our odds of survival?" Faan needed some comfort in the situation. The console beeped, showing the old Overwatch. "I predict your chances at 1 to 2 to the power of 56. The Daa are technologically superior, and have larger ships! We have suffered from more than 10 thousand ship casualties, and they have suffered none! Have a nice-" Faan's ship was torn apart by a massive coilgun shot, along with five ships right by his. ---- The Daa commander, Haarho, laughed in his chair. "Servant, get me some drinks!" A depressed-looking pure Yuharon hurried to get him some water. Marks from brutal punishment marked his back, as he was clearly a slave. Haarho coordinated some ships on a pad aimlessly, redirecting attacks from ships. He ordered a few more maser blasts. Well, they're completely screwed! He thought. The maser blasts smashed a few hundred more ships to shreds, just as the Auctors returned fire with all of their firepower. "Like that's going to work. Idiots, should just surrender!" He paused as he adjusted some ship trajectories. "Wait, I jammed their signals." He giggled with glee. "I haven't slaughtered a race in some time now!" The Yuharon came back with a clear liquid for the Daa commander, bowing before him. Haarho grabbed the glass, and shooed the Yuharon. "Shoo!" The military pad beeped a bit, with a huge fleet ships appearing on the corner. Haarho tapped on the ships, and his eyes widened from their already wide sockets. He spit his drink out on the pad, yelling, "Technician! We've got a race at Defcon 1 here, call for reinforcements! Mykarians!" Chapter 4: Eve of The Mykarians "Dominus, are you here? You know who I am," The Emperor asked, making his way through one of the large poorly lit tunnels. the doors all seemed identical. The only difference was a Auctor number on each one. Now they were higher than he could count. "I'm in here!" A raspy voice called. One of the doors slid open with a swishing noise. The Emperor made his way through the tiny opening. The doors werent meant for Mykarians. Dominus's folds of fat hung off his sides as he stood in the corner of the room watching the stars. "Dominus, does the company 'Artemis Communications' sound familiar to you?" The Emperor asked, slowly making a curved approach towards Dominus. "No, why do you ask?" Dominus bluffed. "I thought it was odd The Hox gave up so easily when we made it to the last Dweller Sanctuary. How did you get inside the Dastot?" "That is classified," Dominus said. His tone was gradually changing to what might have been anger or fear, probably both. "Why isn't that terminal registered on the Overwatch network?" The Emperor said, pulling out a mincer pistol and spraying bullets at the computer. ---- The Hox ambassador felt something strange come over him. He actually felt like some cloud fogging his judgement had been lifted. "Is something wrong? one of the Yuharon asked. "I'm fine!" the Hox laughed, taking a swig of his drink. ---- Dominus shrieked as his control over The Hox's attitude slipped away from him. The Mykarian emperor didn't hesitate to send another spray of bullets at Dominus. Right before he could, a burst of electricity knocked the gun out of his hand. The Mykarian gripped his wrist in pain as the Auctor took out a maniupulator, examinaing the gun. "Wouldn't it be funny if I killed you with your own gun?" "Too late." The Emperor dived behind one of the metal objects in the room as he activated the built in grenades he had installed on the handgun. Dominus was blown to peices. The alarms didn't go off, just as planned. His co-conspirators had turned them off for this area, just in time for the explosion. The Mykarian Emperor saw the Auctor's electromagnetic shields protecting the Auctor, so only a large chunk of him to come off. One of the conspiring Auctors came in. The Auctor raised it's probiscus, the equivalent of a smirk, "You too, b-" Dominus collapsed in a heap dead before he finished. "Enter the battlefield. The Assembly must know of the true Mykarian Empire." ---- As soon as the order was issued, thousands of Mykarian ships exited FTL, the likes that had never been seen by the Auctors before. They rose from underneath the Daa, firing torpedoes and antimatter charges at the unknowing fleet. "Jamming signal detected, take out the source ship!" The Mykarians had obviously fought the Daa before. Many of the ships concentrated at a heavily armed vessel, taking out its shields by directing antimatter charges directly at it, and finishing off the nanodiamond ship with a series of mass driver shots. However, the Daa were having none of it. Almost all of the firepower was directed at the Mykarians, masers glaring and destroying Mykarian ships left and right. The Mykarian commander opened up communication with the Auctor ships. "They're far too advanced for you to fight. Retreat to the closest allied fleet, and do not attack again! I repeat, do not attack!" "Acknowledged. Over and out." The Auctor ships turned from the battlefield, activating FTL. "We're taking more losses than the Daa, as expected. Enter a 4-way pincer from under them, and then force them into a smaller pocket." Ships maneuvered at relativistic speeds, surrounding the Daa fleet, firing all the while. An immense coilgun shot streaked from a Daa ship, punching a hole in the smallest flank. Daa ships took this as an opportunity, sending large amounts of ships through the hole before it sealed itself. These flew on around the flanking squads, but were eventually subdued by a series of immense particle beam shots. "Fifth Yuharon Ilirion battlefleet approaching! We will aid you in this battle, then arrange a meeting." The small ships maneuvered above the Daa fleet, firing multiple particle beams straight through the fleet. Together, the Yuharon and Mykarians crushed the Daa into a small pocket, with a Yuharon dreadnought above it. "Firing heavy particle beams! Clear from the battlefield!" The immense particle beams fired from the dreadnought, smashing the Daa fleet into pieces. Chapter 5: The Gods of the Stars Fleet Admiral Guar'Isha stood at the bridge of the UFNSS Nova looking out his view screen to the Terra System, where the 3rd United Federal Naval Fleet was on station in memory of the 97th anniversary of the Terran Incident sparking the war between the Jogorians and the Flesh Thieves that has lasted ever since. "Admiral, it appears a large fleet of unknown ships has entered the system." a bridge operator reported. "On screen." Guar ordered. A fleet of over 5,000 ships came into view, rapidly accelerating towards the 3rd UFNF, which only consisted of roughly 600 warships. "Battlestations! All hands, battlestations!" the admiral yelled. "Aye admiral!" the operator responded, sending the alert signal to all friendly ships. "This is Fleet Admiral Guar'Isha of the the 3rd Federal Fleet requesting assistance from any fleets in the sector! Over 5,000 flesh thief ships have arrived in the Terra System! Send help immediately!" Guar yelled into the comms system. "This is the UFNSS Lithuia and the 6th fleet, we're en route. ETA is five minutes." a voice responded. "Fire all weapon systems at the largest ship! We work our way down, making sure their smaller vessels can't penetrate our battleships' shieling and armor!" Guar ordered the operator, who nodded in return while sending the order to friendly ships. Tens of thousands of shots were fired at the largest Flesh Thief ships, completely tearing them apart. The Flesh Thieves answered with thousands of missiles shots, destroying many Jogorian frigates and destroyers. "Marlocks! At this rate, we'll be completely wiped out before the 6th gets here!" Guar yelled. "Sir, a huge fleet just arrived to our left. Over 320,000 ships!" the operator said. "The 6th only has 1,300... Who could it be?! More Flesh Thieves?!" "Negative. The ship designs aren't logged in any Federal records for any race... In the Viperius..." "In the Viperius? What does that mean?!" "Well, one of our drones catalouged it in the Polemos galaxy a few days ago, sir. Contact was not established, but they are organic." "Good, not any War Machine counterpa-" Guar was cut off by an explosion on the Nova. Suddenly, a shadowy figure appeared on the view screen. "Do not be alarmed! We are here to help you! Give us a few seconds to mop of these lesser beings." the figure said before disappearing. The entire new fleet opened up on the Flesh Thief fleet, effectively destroying it within seconds. The figure appeared back on screen. "Ah, much better. Now, let me formally introduce our races. We are the Daa, your creators. You call us the Star Gods, and yourselves the Star Children from what your drone told us in the Polemos. Very interesting... Well, when can our diplomats meet? We have a very interesting proposal." the figure said. "By the Star Gods! Is it really them?! Yes! Yes of course! We will be beyond elated to invite you to Jogoria!" Guar said, still unbelieving he was the first Jogorian in recorded history to be talking to a Star God. "Good! My superiors will be glad to hear this! Until then, farewell!" The fleet disappeared as quickly as it had come. Guar began to wonder how they would reach the Star Gods, but then figured they would just show up at Jogoria and be sent planet side to discuss things. The 6th UFNF suddenly appeared at and nearly opened fire on the 3rd when they noticed they were friendlies. "This is Fleet Admiral Tai'Mopala of the UFNSS Lithuia and the 6th Federal Fleet, where are the Flesh Thieves you reported? Let me remind you Admiral that summoning an entire fle-" Tai began. "Hush Admiral, the Star Gods took care of them as you can see by the debris. They are to appear on Jogoria any day now." Guar said with a grin on his face, the Star Gods had finally returned for their children. Part 2: Differences Written mainly by Orangutans99 and Jogorian. Chapter 6: Peace, For Now A squad of Vorians slowly approached a small Yuharon drone, its back to them. They snuck behind some rocks, a natural cover, allowing them to fire upon it unnoticeably. "Vumaq, what's the plan?" A fidgety soldier asked. The squadron leader took out his two submachine guns. "We're going to concentrate all fire on the joint behind the head. It's a bit of a weak spot, so you're going to want some penetrative weapons. Get the heavy rifle out, Apamaq." A fire team owner took out a huge rifle from his back, supported by a bipod. He placed it on a short outcropping of rock, and with a loud bang, there was a dent in the Yuharon drone armor. The squadron leader jumped out from behind the outcropping, firing his SMG's, constantly reloading. The Yuharon drone had already turned around, firing its rocket launcher and railturret directly at the Vumaq. Turret ammunition easily bounced off his repulsor field, but the rocket caused a severe decrease in energy. "Soldiers! Now!" Another eight soldiers exited from the outcropping, firing rifles and machine guns at the targeted spot. The battle ensued for more than a minute before a Vorian soldier was hit by a rocket, his arm breaking. He fell to the ground, and another soldier managed to drop him behind the outcropping. The drone had no more such luck as a shot smashed straight through the eyepiece, destroying the advanced computer inside. The soldiers rejoiced. "Yeah! Another down for the squadron!" Behind the outcropping, the wounded soldier managed to warn, "Incoming... drones..." All of the soldiers quickly drew their weapons, taking strategic positions. A total of twenty drones dropeed out of the sky, backed up by a fighter. "Soldiers, I think this is gonna be our last mission. Let's go out with a bang!" The Vumaq drew his rocket launcher from his ammunition pile. Instead of attacking, the drones lowered their weaponry. "The war is over! You can go home!" A soldier grew suspicious. "How do I know that I can trust you?" "One second..." A few shuffling sounds were produced from the drones, and the Yuharon voice was replaced by that of the Laoine Chairman. "Don't worry, it's really over. If it wasn't, these drones would just fire on you, stupid!" The Vumaq sighed in relief. "Retreat to base, we're going home!" ---- The Mykarian Emperor stood up on a podium, with false tears in his eyes. "I am sorry to state that the good Lord Dominus has perished...'' accidentally. We have had many loyal witnesses attest to his death, who can be seen right here. He signaled to a group of Auctors by the podium with his hand. "Due to there being no stated heirs to his position, we've decided to put a republic in place!" This was met with many cheers from the multi-species audience. The Emperor muttered to himself, "Everyone loves a republic." "Now, we shall hope for better days in the new Auctor Republic!" The emperor exited the podium followed by a hearty round of applause. Dominus' body was ejected into space eventually. "Goodbye, and good riddance," one of the Auctors decreed. ---- A sleek nanodiamond ship flew towards the World-Ship, equipped with all sorts of upgrading equipment. A series of Rovian cargo shuttles exited, flying towards it. These carried all sorts of weaponry: antimatter missiles, mass drivers, and so on flew from the shuttles, being welded onto the immense warship with micromachines. "A crude job for us, but it'll do." The Laoine chairman swam down from the observation pod in the ship, towards the pilot. "Dock the shuttles when they're done." "Aye aye, sir! Hail the Laoine!" The captain saluted. "Hail," the chairman replied. The improvement was going well, with much weaponry being fitted each day. The modification was quite extreme, with the ship bristling with weaponry, armed to the teeth. Particle beams and Hercules Cannons were seen periodically. It was a force to be reckoned with. Chapter 7: The Return of the Gods Three days after the arrival of the huge fleet that saved millions of Jogorians, a smaller fleet of similar ships arrived in the Crogaan system. An escort fleet consisting of a few Federal frigates greeted them and escorted them into the Jogoria Federal Capital Diplomacy Station, a huge space station that housed the Federal Diplomacy Council. Council president Ishma'Guan stood looking out of the large window's that encompassed the council meeting dome. She couldn't believe the Star Gods had finally returned. "President Ishma, ma'am." councilmen Tug'Lam from the planet Utan II said. "Yes, Tug?" Ishma replied. "Ma'am, the Daa have arrived and they'd wish to speak to the council." "All one hundred of us?" "Yes ma'am. One warning; they are very small. I wouldn't speak of their height." "Noted." As Tug left, Ishma took her seat and waited for the other councilmen and women to take their's as they waited for the Daa representatives to arrive from the lower docking bays. A few minutes passed when finally, the Daa appeared through the doorway. "I am Mahaan, lead representative of the Daa!" the small bird-like creature said. "My Lord, I am Ishma'Guan, president of the Federal Diplomacy Council." Ishma said while kneeling. "It is a pleasure to meet you. It has been far too long since my race visited this planet. Over a million years... We once had a huge colony here. But, other things happened that forced us to move out of the Viperius. We created you, the Jogorians, to leave a foothold in the Viperius." Mahaan said. "So, what are your plans now?" Ishma asked. "We are bogged down in a struggle for domination of the Polemos galaxy. As you know, we found your probe and realized that you were ready for our return. We would like to offer an alliance." "Of course! We shall have a vot-" Ishma was cut off by the Vice President Fahn'Opa. "Ma'am, we already voted and would like to take them up on the offer." he said "Ah, well. There you go!" Ishma said. "Perfect! These talks have turned out to be very quick! Now, is there a possibility my envoy and I could get planetside for a few days? We are the first of our species to come to this planet in a million years and I would love to be a tourist! What kind of currency do you use?" Mahaan asked. "For you and your envoy, the stay and all the luxuries shall be free!" Ishma responded. "Good! I am quite parched... Well, after you, we shall get to the hangars then?" "Of course! Right this way." Ishma said as she led the way through the station. As she did so, she thought to herself: I've done good. I have met a god, and have allied our two races. The Star Book was right. It is our destiny to become the greatest race in the Viperius.'' Chapter 8: The Silence Before the Storm Vosuqindr Curu ana'Voricia picked up his pistol, hearing something at the door. "Hey! Anyone there?" No reply. He heard another scuffling sound coming from underneath his bunk, and shot. A small rat-like creature collapsed, with a gaping hole replacing its eye. Kragging rizzaks. Can never get used to 'em. The Vorian across the room from him woke up with the shot. He yawned. "Boarding party?" "Nah, just one of those rizzak things. Hate 'em." "Yeah, me too." "Well, let's get our rest." The two soldiers leaned back into their bunks, electrodes strapped to their bodies to monitory their life signs, and went to sleep. ---- Mahaan looked from the tall, metal building's windows, out to the jungle surrounding. "Anything you need, sir?" A Jogorian inquired, while bowing. Mahaan turned around with a faint smile, and replied, "No, thanks. However, I must return to the ship soon. Could you get a military officer in here? We need to talk numbers." "Of course, your holiness." The Jogorian exited the room, quickly replaced by a military officer. The officer saluted to the Daa after kneeling. "You called me here, your holiness? I am general Hao'Uola of the Jogorian Fleet." "Yes, I did. Could we have figures on your numbers? We're having an intergalactic-scale war here, and we need a few allies to take care of the smaller species. Vorians, et cetera." Hao exited his salute. "Of course. I'll just get some numbers onto my phone here." "Actually, if you can get the numbers that way, we can link up our devices through this little thing here." He pulled out a tiny, stout, cylindrical device. "It'll just enter the device electronically, and send messages through quantum entanglement. Reverse-engineer it if you can, as well." The general placed the device onto the phone, and it immediately clung to it electromagnetically. "Of course, sir. I'll just get some numbers... There we go! Onto your device, I believe?" A device buzzed in the Daa's pocket, and he took it out. He whistled. "You've got far more ships and troops than we've originally seen in any low X civilization - how long have you been developing your forces?" "For just a few millenia, now. We've grown exponentially, however." "Hmm... Well, I'll be off now." The Daa went to the doorway, where there was a drone waiting. "Make sure to begin the coordination!" He waved, and was off in the seat of the drone. ---- The six-limbed Yuharon entered the room, with a wave towards the ten-limbed one. "Good to meet another form of my race. I expect that the Mykarians will be here soon?" "Yes." A door creaked open, with the Mykarian Emperor popping through. "Ah! There they are now." "It's good to have the three most powerful races - on our side- in a conference." The Emperor saluted the Yuharon with a wave. "So, what shall we discuss?" The six limbed Yuharon requested, "We should first introduce ourselves! I'm Aixa Fsilon Donai Timatou, the overseer of the third arm of the Ilirion Galaxy. You?" The Mykarian replied with his name. "I'm the Mykarian Emperor. I prefer to be present in meetings then have a representative." "And I'm Kaloa Xeoa Zior Temai, overseer of the Aiximantoria system of the Polemos Galaxy." The ten-limbed Yuharon sat down on the floor, eye-to-eye with the Mykarian. "Well, as for the Daa. Us pure Yuharon have been calling it the Xai War for some time, but I think the superior species should formally name it." "We've been calling it the Jaonu war. I think that we should keep that name." The Yuharon agreed. Chapter 9: The Symbol of Power "Daa Ships Detected," The Overwatch said, "Battlestations!" Mykarian Commander Anthah raced to one of the docked dreadnaughts, "Since The Mykarians have been fighting the Daa longest, I nominate us to take control of the situation!" "I agree," Curu buzzed in through the comm system, "Although I wish to maintain control of my forces since this is an emergen- forget it! Fire everything!" Several shots ripped through space and dealt major hull damage to the worldship. Antah ordred that the worldship focused on the ships with the largest repulsor fields. Each repulsor fell after sustained attack. "Wait! Focus our firepower on about 100 of them at a time! keep the mass drivers firing as fast as you can without overheating! Adjust as nesscecary!" The Commander shouted, in a moment of fear. The smaller Daa ships were gradually repelled, fleeing when the replusors got low, "Now, fire all of your Mitla Cannons and Gadron Cannons at maximum firepower at the Gigaship for about half a second, That's much more than enough to destroy the Gigaship. Make sure not to let your guard down, though!" Anthah let out a breath of relief as the repulors fell, This was the definition of overkill. ---- "Sir! They're going to completely obliberate the ship! A terrified Daa shouted. "Get To the rifts before they fire, Order the remaining ships to pull out!" The other Daa said, getting up and quickly making his way to a Dimensional Rift. ---- The Gigaship was obliberated in the following explosion. The other mega ship pulled back. Hercules cannons started firing at the megaships, damaging them. The Megaships started to pull back as soon as the extra gigaship realized the situation. They quickly entered FTL. "They'll be back in greater numbers." Curu stated. Chapter 10: Ready for War The UNFSS Iopa, a Lithuia class titan, commanded by High Admiral of the Federation Yugar'Ohla were enroute to the rendevouz point in the far right quadrent of the Viperius galaxy with 46,000 ships in the 32nd United Federal Naval Fleet. Outfitted with the new Reagal MK II drive, the fleet of Federal ships arrived within a few hours. "Sir, no Daa ships are on screen nor within scan range." A bridge operator reported. "Are we at the right coordinates?" Admiral 'Ohla asked. "Yes sir. We're exactl- Hold on. Fleet of unknown ships has arrived. Class Alpha-Hotel. Cyberteeth, sir." "Damn. Prepare the weapon systems. I want all ships to raise shields and prepare to fire." 'Ohla said. "Aye sir!" The bridge operator responded. "On my mark, open fire. Three, two, one, mark." "All ships, hostility code Alpha-Alpha-Delta is in effect. Open fire on the largest ships, take them down." The operator said into the fleet comms. At once, all of the 32nd UFNF's guns opened fire upon the unsuspecting cyberteeth fleet. As soon as the shots hit, hundreds of ships went down in fire, including the largest of the fleet. The cybertooth fleet then moved to make its response. "Keep up the fire! I want all titan class ships to fire their Olympics now!" 'Ohla said. "Aye sir! Firing!" The operator replied. What felt like an earthquake onboard the Iopa ''occurd as the Olypmic Coil Gun fired. Almost instantaneously, all 52 titans in the fleet also fired. When Admiral 'Ohla looked back up at the view screen, he almost felt sorry for the cyberteeth as nearly half of their fleet was already destroyed. "Sir, Daa fleet has arrived. They've relayed that they are beginning to open fire." A comms officer reported. "Very good. It appears the cyberteeth have given up and begun to run. Keep firing. The more that ar-" the admiral was cut off by a huge explosion. "Sir, enemy reinforcements! Over 200,000 more ships have arrived! The dreadnaught ''Yutan ''has sent out a mayday!" an operator yelled out. "All allied ships, engage the enemy. We will win this battle today no matter the cost!" 'Ohla yelled over the comms system. Minutes passed, thousands of ships were destroyed on both sides. However, with the advanced technology of the Daa, Cybertooth ships were dropping like flies. Suddenly, the entire Cybertooth fleet shifted course to the small moon of Hamba orbiting the gas giant of the system. "Admiral, that world is inhabited by a species that has not yet reached space. If they are successful in landing on it, they will capture that entire species." Captain Oma'Palo of the ''UFNSS Reya ''stated over the comms. "Prepare the marines. It is our duty to ensure that race survives. Get us closer and keep up the fire." 'Ohla ordered. "Aye sir! Moving and mobilizing!" a bridge operator replied. The entire fleet of both Daa and Federal ships moved to orbit the small moon. Admiral 'Ohla couldn't help but feel sorry for the natives of the planet. They were about to have their world, their way of life, flung into an intergalactic war. "Marine drop ships are ready to shuttle our forces to the ground sir. All companies have checked in. We're ready sir." An operator said. "Good. We only have hours to figure out the population's language and install it in our translators. Get on it fast. In the mean time, I want all drones launched to harrass their landing ships. Any questions? No? Good. Get on it." 'Ohla ordered. Millions of drone fighters launched from Federal ships as they landed marines on the moon, while Daa vessels moved to engage the main cybertooth fleet, which had dwindled down to 54,000 ships. As the first wave of drones hit the cybertooth invasion force, hundreds of ships began to plumit to the surface of the moon. This sent the local population into panic. "Sir, the locals are panicing. Your orders?" A operator asked. "Do they have radio devices allowing for communication?" 'Ohla asked. "Yes sir, I'll send a message to all stations explaining the situation and not to fire upon our forces." "Good. Tell them if they wish to survive as a species, they need to stand with us." "Copy that, sir." Finally, the spearhead of the cybertooth invasion force broke throught the drone blockade and made planetfall, immediately firing upon anything that moved. When the first cybertooth troops set their feet down, they were ambushed by both Federal marines and local military forces, causing massive casualties. "The local military forces have sided with us sir. For not ever seeing another sapient species, they are complying surprisingly well." An operator reported to the admiral. "That is good. Contact the Federal Diplomatic Council. Tell them we will need to set up an embassy here after all this to help them rebuild." 'Ohla said. "Aye sir." As hours passed, what was left of the cybertooth invasion force managed to abduct about 70,000 of the local population, mainly in one city upon which the enemy fleet had broken the Daa blockade long enough to orbitally bombard marine and local defenses, compromising the area. After another hour of intense urban combat, the bulk of the cybertooth forces withdrew from the moon with nearly 75,000 local inhabitants that were surely doomed to become a new breed of cyberteeth. However, an estimated 670 million cyberteeth troops were killed that day to the low 1 million marines and 26 million local forces. "Sir, the cyberteeth forces are in full retreat." Captain 'Palo reported over the comms. "Good. Continue to pursu-" 'Ohla cut himself off as the remaining 1,200 cyberteeth ships jumped away. "Enemy has jumped to unknown coordinates. Daa fleet has taken 10 losses. Our fleet has suffered 3,200 ships destroyed. Enemy fleet has taken 198,800 casualties in terms of ships." A computer reported. 'Ohla thought those numbers were excellent considering the size of the cybertooth fleet they had just battled. ''When are they going to learn they can't win this? 198,000 losses to what we lost is not a way to win a war. He thought to himself. "Orders, sir?" An operator asked 'Ohla. "Hold position and wait for further orders from command." "Yessir." Part 3: Thin Blood Written by Orangutans99, Yuy168, and Jogorian. Chapter 11: Betrayal "Begin countdown for code Alpha-Collision. We're going to need to take control of the devices." The Laoine Chairman tapped a few keys on a computer, authorizing full authority to the lead ship officer. "Aye aye sir. We've already gotten the code from that Auctor magnetic resonance imaging scan." The officer entered his four large arms into sockets by the edges of the screen. "Entering deoxyribronucleic acid scanner." The Laoine dreadnought, gleaming nanodiamond against the iron bulk of the World-Ship, began all Laoine ships and men to exit a large radius from the immense ship. The Chairman swam up to a different room, with immense screens showing the outside of the ship. A microchip arrangement by the Laoine's eye beeped, with the officer over the line. "We've got sixty saniye before weapons initiate, then another thirty before they fire. How would you like to do this?" "Just do a full smash with the weapons. Basic maneuver, but it'll work with us disabling defense systems at T minus twenty." "Programming sequence now." Came the voice over the line. The Chairman observed the immense ship they were orbiting. Now, we're going to go onto the actual ''winning ''side. ---- In a room deep in the World-Ship, an Auctor stood and urgently yelled out, "Marshal Raan, we're detecting an unidentified entrance into the Overwatch systems! Within a region of a single parsec, although we can't directly track it!" Raan whipped around. "Cut it off, stupid!" "We can't! It's completely overwhelming our defenses! They've got the programming language, and their cyberattack technology appears to be more sophisticated than ours!" "Return the favor! Engage a Defcon 3 on any unauthorized ships within a parsec radius, fire at will." The lower-ranked Auctor began to shiver. "Sir, they appear to be activating all weaponry!" "Now, how could they do that? Everything's Laoine-made, and their-" "What is it, sir?" "No, no, it couldn't be the Laoine-" "They're lowering defenses now, sir!" ---- The Chairman grinned as he saw the repulsor sheets lowered, leaving the Auctors defenseless. The comms activated again. "T minus ten and counting!" "Good, confirm it now." There was a short delay as the light flew towards them, exposing the massive explosion. All of the weaponry on the ship had fired into the ship at maximum attack mode, after ejecting all of the heat sinks and retracting radiators. Jets of plasma flew from all over the ship as the Hercules Cannons vaporised massive portions of the ship. Particle beams sterilized the interior even before the relativistic projectiles could kill anything, and the ship was eventually vaporised from the heat generated. Well, look at that. A massive construct, reduced to a weak ball of plasma. The Chairman exhaled with relief that the operation was successful. But his relief was short-lasted, as the comms beeped yet again. "Sir! Incoming Mykarian ships!" He cursed under his breath. "Get us out of here! All of us! They're going to think we're in ultraspace, so only take us down to hyperspace." The ships entered the folded dimension, accelerating to nearly half of a million times the speed of light in the actual universe. ---- A Mykarian Jonil megaship, specifically a Cleric of Antara, cruised at several billion times the speed of light using its ultradrive. "Sir, we're not detecting any Laoine ships in ultraspace- we're going to want to enter realspace now," A Mykarian officer advised. The admiral on board frowned. "Take us out, then." ---- The Chairman's ocular microchip arrangement shifted, showing him that the Mykarians had re-entered realspace. "Enter ultraspace, after dropping some anti-ultradrives behind us. They shouldn't be pursuing. Set trajectory for the Tartarus- they shouldn't have recieved word of the attack yet." "Yes, sir! Launching antidrives!" A short delay occured, before another update. "Entering ultraspace! Ordering Vorian ships to head a lead guard as to take out any resistance met." The ship further folded space around it, and accelerated further. The Vorian ships met little resistance, as the region was deep Assembly territory. As soon as they arrived at the Tartarus' coordinates, they exited ultraspace and slowed down. The ships were met by a hundred or so Cybertooth guards. "Open up the comms with the Cyberteeth- I think they like us the best in the Assembly." They were quickly recieved, with a biomechanical reptillian meeting them. "Greetings, chairman, what can we do for you?" "Could you kindly cut off all communications with non-Raoen Alliance ships?" "May I ask why?" The Chairman frowned in slight frustration. "I'd like to find a better term, but let's just say that this is a bit of a Coup d'etat." The Cybertooth cocked his head in confusion, replying, "You're a chairman- you can't go against your own state." "We're attacking the Assembly. Don't worry, we've got plans to combat the Mykarians and Yuharon." "I'm sorry, but we can't do that. You can't do a krag against their ships. Over and out." The chairman rolled a pair of his eyes. "Well, begin plan Open Ceiling. Fire on all hostiles at will." The guards immediately turned on the immense Laoine and Vorian fleet, although their weaponry did nothing to the immense dreadnoughts and battleships. A Vorian dreadnought fired an immense Mehv cannon pulse, successfully vaporising all Cybertooth ships. Meanwhile, the microbots which the Tartarus' dome was composed of were quickly adjusting to destroy the entire dome of the large spaceship. ---- A Cybertooth tackled a bunch of Laoine technological controls, as they were rapidly overridden by the Chairman's fleet. "Gah! What's up with this! The dome's going!" The Cybertooth continued to assault the controls. "Get 'em outta there!" A Valec joined the assault. ---- "Sir, it appears as if the citizens are fleeing into the buildings- we should go now." The Chairman picked the comms, replying, "Of course- enter ultraspace here." "Entering ultraspace." The ships zoomed off, towards a slightly active galaxy a few megaparsecs away. Chapter 12: Kicking the Hornet's Nest The Chairman’s fleet flew through black ultraspace, three million shining nanodiamond hulls against the darkness of the folded dimension. “Officer, give me a status update.” The Chairman was getting bored of the immensely long trip from the Viperius galaxy to his home, Polemos. “No ships in the immediate region, antimatter storage at 92.43% capacity. 20 casualties sustained during the battle of Tartarus, all cruisers.” “Good. Keep on the lookout for Mykarians- we’re going to enter evasive maneuvers if they get here.” The ships continued through the uneventful space for what seemed like an eternity to the Chairman. ---- The Dastot’s pressurized nanodiamond hull, protected by hundreds of layers of repulsors, glittered in space. It was stationed in a uneventful sector of space. The pilots sat in the control room perched on the central ring. “Tyrius, the Laoine are attacking The Assembly!” The replacement co-pilot said. “So The Mykarians are being lazy and having us kill ‘em all I assume?” Tyrius said to his 5th replacement co-pilot. He started pressing buttons and navigating through the perfectly crafted screens. The Dastot appeared to sublimate as it entered uberspace. “You’re hasty, I can see.” the co-pilot muttered to himself. He got off and removed his wrought iron helmet. He then entered the next room to prime the immense energy weapons and mass drivers. Tyrius spun in his chair. He thought back to when he almost shot himself. He knew he might have doomed the Dwellers if he had. No matter, he thought, closing his eyes for quick nap. He awoke when the intercom reported they were exiting uberspace. The Hox stared in mild disbelief at the cold ball of plasma sitting where the World-ship should be. “They must have gone to Polemos, Reenter uberspace!” a Hox admiral said in an attempt to rally the troops. ---- Entering approximate region of the Pari system for refuel. Recent Yuharon assaults have left an anti-ultradrive in the region, we’ll need to contact,” The Chairman’s microchip communicator beeped, to his chagrin. He sighed. “I’ll deal with them- put me through.” “Got it. I’ll send it through a virtual hologram.” The officer pressed a few buttons, and a large Vorian stood before him. “Hail! Was operation Alpha-Collision a success?” The Vorian asked. The Chairman made a noise of dismissal. “Of course. The Laoine never fail.” “True. We’ve recently recieved several Yuharon battleship assaults, so we’ve put up an anti-ultradrive here. We should be able to take it down in a saniye...” He walked out of the range of the hologram for a few seconds. “There. You should be clear.” “Thank you. We’ll be on our way.” The Chairman cut the comms, and rolled his eyes. Communication’s always such a hassle... The ships progressed through ultradrive for a few more seconds, before arriving close to Voricia and Rovaria. Multiple ships greeted them there, joining the fleet in the case of an attack. ---- “Tyrius, we are going to intercept a group of Daa ships in ultraspace.” The admiral said, leaning over his shoulder. “Okay. Would you kindly make sure the weapons are primed?” Soon after they were, the Daa ships came into view on the sensor screen; shortly after they were visible to the naked eye. Tyrius flipped a switch and the ships were trapped in uberspace. The mass drivers made a stark white light cut across the complete and utter blackness of uberspace. ---- “Colonel Ruuhas! We’ve detected hostiles!” The Daa colonel stood. “Numbers! Give me numbers!” “Numbers... just one, sir. Wait! More numbers than that matter, sir! It’s carrying a star! Radius 3.4 AU!” “Is that even possible?!?” An astrologer stood. “With extreme manipulation of dark matter, yes. However, we don’t have any enemies- or allies- who can do this.” “Sir, they’re firing! Masers and lasers - range four to one hundred teravolts! We should retreat.” “Exit ultraspace!” The colonel was worried of the immense star-holding construct in front of him. Whatever this is, it’s not our friend, and we don’t want that... he thought. The technician sat down, shivering. “Sir... we’re not in ultraspace... we’re in a level below that...” The astrologer hastily got up. “What the krag? We can’t access uberspace! Get us out of here anyways!” “We can’t sir, our Megaship’s trapped with that monstrosity here...” “Send signals through quantum entanglement, see if there are any significantly advanced civilizations here within a megaparsec’s radius!” “Repulsors at 40 percent! We’ve lost fifty ships already! Firing appears to do nothing! Neutrino scans show that the material is extremely dense- compressed nanodiamond.” The technician began frantically tapped at his keyboard. “Fire everything!” “Got it, sir, opening-” The Megaship was obliterated in the wake of an immense mass driver shot. The rest of the fleet was destroyed within seconds. The colonel’s last thought just before he was destroyed was this- Those merciless bastards. ---- “Ha! The Daa couldn’t even fire before we destroyed them!” Tyrius spun around in his chair some more. When he finished, Tyrius tapped the Pari system on the map and the Dastot continued its trek. They traveled for several more minutes at quadrillions times c. Even the short trip was boring. The Dastot didn’t even seem to be moving against the utter blackness of uberspace. Not even the occasional beacon ever appeared. Finally. they entered the Pari system. They hovered just above the borderline amount of gigawatts required to leave hyperspace and held themselves there. They sent in one ship to give them a warning. ---- A Vorian stood inside of a massive, planet-sized ship’s control center. “Sir, we’re detecting a small Hox ship- should we open communications with them?” The Grand Captain inside replied, “Sure. They’re probably going to try to convince us back.” The comms system opened, showing the humanoid Hox. “Hey, could you please surrender? We don’t want to cause a disruption in your orbital plane, so please just surrender now,” said the Hox. “Um, what can your ship do to us? We’re not surrendering, just to let you know. We’ve got nearly a hundred million of our ships in the galaxy here- enough to turn your plasma into subatomic particles with all of the force.” “Well, I guess that’s not a surrender.” The Hox turned his head to the back of the room. “Take us back to the mothership.” The ship appeared to sublimate as it entered hyperspace. The Vorian communicator frowned. “What does he mean, the mothership?”I The Dastot materialized. “I think this is what they meant.” Chapter 13: The Meaning of Destruction “Open fire!” ---- “Grand Captain, it appears as if the enemy ship is beginning to fire large driver shots and immense lasers!” A Vorian technician yelled. Another popped up. “Experiencing massive space-time distortion- the star’s gravity is beginning to influence some of our planets!” “Open fire with all ships! Call for as many reinforcements as possible!” The Grand Captain began coordinating his ships to concentrate fire on the nearest immense arm to them. “Besbatar has fallen under the influence- it’s beginning to enter an erratic orbit!” An astronomer began to calculate the immensity of the gravitational pull. The Kosqalar began firing all of its main weaponry - Mehv cannons spraying antimatter everywhere, Tristam bombs exploding right and left, and mass drivers streaking red and orange against the pitiful blackness of the Polemos Galaxy. “Repulsors receding- only ninety-five percent!” “Where are the reinforcements?” “I don’t know, Captain- here they are! Ten Kosqalar and their Grand Fleets- a hundred and ten million ships should be able to defeat that thing!” ---- “Sir, we have one hundred million more ships on the sensors!” Tyrius said to the admiral sitting in the back of the control room. Tyrius started firing all the weapons, firing the auxiliary mass drivers as well. “There isn’t enough firepower to take them out before the repulsors are down!” Tyrius said frantically pressing buttons on the control panels. a mass driver shot streaked across space, piercing a dreadnought’s repulsor and then sublimating the dreadnought within. ---- “Captain! The Vosu’s down, along with several other dreadnoughts! Our repulsors are holding at eighty three percent, but receiving heavy bombardment from the enemy ringworld!” A Vorian frantically warned. The Grand Captain took the warning. “Enter a diffuse formation! Scans say that multi-yottoton weaponry is on the ship! It could destroy the entire fleet if we remain in a tight formation!” “Got it, sir! Co-ordinating ships!” An admiral began coordinating his dreadnought. “Now, begin firing at several parts! Get inside of the ringworld’s perimeter- I doubt they have as much weaponry on that side!” The gleaming ships rapidly accelerated using hyperspace, approximating the region around the star. As soon as they arrived, they began firing all of their weaponry on the weaker portion of the ship. Due to its ringed shape, it couldn’t maneuver successfully to provide an offense against it. “We’re receiving far less damage than before! Keep it up, gentlemen!” The Grand Captain began to applaud himself. ---- “Dammit, I can't fire any of the main weapons here!” Tyrius pounded the controls, in a rage. “And now that annoying scraping noise again!” “Tyrius! Destroy that small gas giant, show them the power of The Dastot!” The admiral ordered. “Yes sir!” Tyrius aimed the cannon slowly, and fired. the projectile inched across the massive distance. It impacted. He waited for the light to reach his eyes. The gas giant was suddenly blown to shreds. ---- “Sir! They’ve fired the multi-yottoton weapon! Designation Ikaswa! Prepare for planetary destruction!” A Vorian technician warned. “Any way to stop it?” The Grand Captains yelled in unison. “No, sirs! Projectile appears to be travelling at greater than 90 percent of the speed of light! Exact figures more than two hundred and sixty five thousand kiloqrons per saniye!” “Impact in twelve saniye!” The projectile smashed into Ikaswa, the atmosphere expelling first, then the liquid hydrogen and the compressed core flying out just before vaporization. The explosion of quintillions of nuclear bombs filled the sky, seen across the Pari system. The Laoine Chairman opened up comms. “Never liked that planet, anyways.” The Vorians agreed. Chapter 14: Louder High Admiral Ika’Opaj stared at the 3D holomap of the Carnian system. Five Federal fleets had converged on this one small system to bring an end to the war in the Viperius. As he sat in his chair staring at the holomap, he began plotting in his head the battle plan. Knowing that the Cyberteeth would have a massive fleet in the system, which was their home system, he knew they would be massively outnumbered. However, they would not be outgunned. With over 700 titans of various classes, they would be able to lay waste to the defense fleet from across the system. An ensign approached him “Sir, we’re getting reports that the Daa fleet has been severely delayed. We may be on our own in this battle.” “Hmmm... Exit ultraspace and enter hyperspace. Keep the Cybers guessing.” The Admiral responded. “Aye sir. Estimated time to hyperspace entry is 20 clicks.” The ensign replied. “Very good. I’ll be on the bridge shortly.” “Yessir.” As the ensign left the Situation Room, Ika looked back to the holomap, studying every aspect of it making sure he did not miss a single important detail before the attack. That’s when he noticed it. Records of ancient races on the planet. Maybe we aren’t alone in this fight after all. He thought to himself as he saw records showing that there had once been another race on the planet, but now were forced underground. “Command bridge, this is High Admiral Ika’Opaj. See if we can’t gain a secure channel to communicate with the old race in the underground city. If we can gain their allegiance, we may be able to coordinate an assault. If they can strike the orbital defenses about the same time our marines begin the descent, we will lose fewer drop ships to enemy fire,” Ika said into the comms. “Roger that, sir. We will attempt to communicate as soon as we enter the system.” A comms operator responded. “Good. Let me know how that goes, I’m on my way up.” “Solid copy, sir.” As Ika made his way to a shuttle that could carry him the 3 miles to the bridge onboard the huge UFNSS Lithuia, the flagship of the Federal Navy, he began to wonder what had tied the Daa up this long. ---- “Sir Chairman, we’re approaching Carnia.” The Laoine Chairman’s fleet was ready to harass the Cyberteeth again. They knew the codes for the anti-hyperdrives and uberdrives- they were all turned off. “Good- exit ultraspace, we’re going to want to commence orbital bombardment upon arrival.” “Program set, sir. Arrival in one hundred twenty-seven point four saniye.” ---- The Assembly ships brilliantly reflected the starlight. The Dastot was the centerpiece of the fleet. Imperius was under attack. The Daa decided to kick the hornets nest. The billions of Daa ships gleamed against the red suns of the galaxy, grand white masers charging and missiles already firing. ---- In the grandest Gigaship of all, the Daa Emperor contemplated the ringworld put in front of him. He got up from his chair, indirectly commanding an attack. “We’re going to need to concentrate fire on the ring couplings. Neutrino scans say it’s thick nanodiamond- nuclear weaponry and mass drivers should be used in excess on the bases of the arms.” “Agreed, your Majesty! Opening comms systems with Court members Vuur Daara and Maraan Vaasur. Their Majestic Fleets are joining us in the battle- another twenty million ships,” one of the technicians alerted. The two robed Daa appeared in a holographic display. The shorter one spoke first. “Maraan Vaasur reporting! Both my and Daara’s fleets will be arriving in approximately twelve Tuur and fifty-four Raal.” The Emperor replied quickly. “Good- but I want you to stay back. The Imperial fleet needs to take this anomaly out by itself.” ---- Tyrius watched missles and masers be absorbed by the Dastot. He fired some Immense energy weapons, sweeping them across the Daa fleet. Ships exploded like water balloons. He threw a tray at the sphere in the back of the room making noises again. The noise stopped. Tyrius sighed, firing the Dastot’s immense weaponry at a group of ships, almost everything exploded, although some of the ones at the edges survived though. he fired some gasers at the remainder. The admiral clapped. “Shut up.” said the pilot. ---- “Deep in the darkness, something is stirring, It’s returning, we can't continue on much longer like this!” A bipedal figure shifted in a obsidian throne. “Balor is powerless! If he was still in his husk we could crush these impudent child species where they stand!” A veiled figure argued. “Centuries of our knowledge is gone and with it The Cailleach have lost their bodies, Maeva is who we need!” Many voices started to call out. “Maeva is dead!” “We are just standing still, getting older and slower!” “Let the people live peacefully for a little bit longer before the impudent rise, it is cruel to not, tell them nothing of interest has happened. “We can’t continue to lie!” The veiled figure tried to stand up, but it was weak. “Cailleach! You are old and weak, without even a shell! Let’s give the people what they want!" "This isn’t your place to decide!” One of the other figures angrily said. It continued on like this for many hours, hours turned into days. days turned into weeks. Weeks until months, months until millenia. ---- The grand Chairman of the Laoine race put down his drink, as a technician radioed him. “Twelve saniye until arrival, my Lord. What is the attack plan?” The many-armed figure replied, “Just do simple orbital bombardment. Their primitive technology will do nothing against our shields. Heck, they don’t even have repulsor sheets!” “As you wish, sir. Arriving in three... two... one... entering Carnian System!” As soon as the blazing blue ships entered, their figures desublimating, they were met with the image of millions of Jogorian ships already bombarding the planet lightly. The Chairman shifted uncomfortably. “Well, this can’t be good.” “We’re detecting another fleet of ships- Daa! Incoming transmission from both fleets. It appears that there are approximately nine point seven-four million Jogorian ships, accompanied by one hundred twenty-three point four-six million Daa.” The Chairman prepared for contact. “Open up the comms.” Within a few seconds, the short creator and the tall created both appeared in front of the Chairman. The Jogorian talked first. “This is High Admiral Ika’Opaj of the Jogorian Federal Navy.” “And I am Court Member Vuusra Daaru of the first Court Fleet,” alerted the Daa. The Chairman fidgeted slightly. “What’s the point of all of these ships, then? With your technology, you could take this system over with less than a thousand ships!” “May I ask you what you’re doing here in the first place?” The Daa replied with a question. “We were initially going to take over the system- but it appears as if it’s yours now... we’ve broken off from the Assembly, so we were wondering if you wanted an alliance of sorts.” The Jogorian knew what both would say. “Well, I wouldn’t say an alliance, but just a mutual friendship against the Assembly. We could fight against them together. “Anyways, we’ve found what appears to be an ancient civilization living underneath the surface- they could help with a siege. However, we’re having trouble contacting them...” ---- The immense Daa fleet kept pushing towards the Dastot. An immense, nearly ten thousand kilometer long ship’s engines turned backwards, a result of a powerful Daa cyberattack. The antimatter’s radiation sterilized much of the ship, and then was utterly demolished by the Daa weaponry. In his quartz throne, the Emperor and coordinator of the Daa commanded his troops. “Keep pressing forwards! Concentrate your fire on the Jonil Megaships!” Daa comms beeped violently with a warning message. “Movement from the back of the ringworld! Twenty-three Megaships! It appears to be all that’s left of their backup forces, but there’s still around thirty million ships left here...” “Keep on firing anyways! We’ve got little to lose!” ---- Tyrius became nervous- there were too many Daa. “Admiral, we need more reinforcements!” “This is all we have to spare!” Tyrius ordered the Mykarians to try and force the Daa into a cluster with their most powerful weapons. Lasers streaked across space, the dark reds and blues smashing through ships, Purging Light drivers smashing through repulsors, and then hulls, and the largest Megaships going to their limit to force the Daa into the trap. The Daa fell for the trap and moved into a large cluster. The main cannon of the Dastot fired. The Daa tried desperately to move out of the way. In the end the blast radius was large enough to cut the Daa forces significantly. It was not enough to fully stop the Daa from winning this battle, but it still managed to destroy nearly ten thousand ships with the blast. ---- It’s so dark in here. I keep on scratching, but nobody replies. There are voices outside. The translator is slowly deciphering the language. My crew is gone, someone else has taken over. Chapter 15: The Swarm Iam pridem, ex quo suffragia nulli Uendimus, effudit curas; nam qui dabat olim Imperium, fasces, legiones, omnia, nunc se Continet atque duas tantum res anxius optat, Panem et circenses. ---- “Hello, this is Eve of the Eden Underground settlement of the Dinopod civilization, please state your identities,” the comms radioed. The figures, both holographic and physical, turned, due to the fact that holograms were typically used. Not seeing one, they quickly replied. “Uiaraen Aeaoraen, Chairman of the Laoine civilization,” stated the Chairman, proudly. The Daa spoke next. “Court Commissioner Vuusra Daaru of the first Court Fleet, Daa civilization.” And last, the Jogorian. “High Admiral Ika’Opaj of the Jogorians.” “Are you allies of the Cyberteeth?” Eve asked, cautiously. “We’re actually about to bombard them, but...” The Jogorian laughed at the irony, but quickly shut up. The Daa finished for him. “We decided to hold back due to neutrino scans indicating the non-opacity of the crust- specifically in the area that you are currently residing in.” “Hmm...” Eve pondered. “Well, why aren’t you bombarding them now? I can imagine five or so kilometrons of earth and stone can stop a simple bombardment.” “Well, for one,” the Chairman explained, “We wouldn’t want to deliver a wrong message. Two, I doubt that we could avoid some sort of cave collapse with the earthquakes produced...” The Daa spoke, adding, “Also, we think you could be a help if we attack with ground forces. You would take out the lasers and flak guns to allow us to land- we only need a small area to set up camp.” “And what would we get in return?” Eve asked, narrowing her eyes. “You get your planet back.” Her eyes reverted past their previous position, wide with surprise. “Really? I was thinking it was just a conquest...” The Jogorian spoke then in reply. “Not really. It’s more of a psychological tactic- take out their homeworld and their mothership, they get pissed, and lose a ton of morale.” ---- “Sir, we can’t continue fighting! They have broken our line! Tyrius, I beg you to retreat.” The Admiral was afraid he would die, odd for a military man. “I am! And leave the room please. That’s an order,” replied Tyrius. The Dastot dematerialized into uberspace. The Admiral and other officers left the room. Drunken yelling was already heard within minutes. “Now, to cut open the sphere!” Tyrius said to himself. Tyrius grabbed a nanodiamond blade from his belt. It was supposed to be ornamental but it would do. Tyrius began to saw, but as soon as he touched it a electronic voice rang out. “Pod Breach detected, releasing occupant.” After a gas of coolants sublimating emerged, strange bird-like creature emerged from the pod, its white feathers flattened on its body, and the long beak protruding through Tyrius’ field of vision. “What are you doing on my ship?” it screeched in a rather obnoxious fashion. “Your ship?” “Yes, my ship, you idiot! Are you saying you just found this in the middle of space, and thought,” The bird entered a mocking voice, “Oh, let’s just take this hyperadvanced ship and mess around with it!” “Yes, we needed it!” “Oh so you never even thought that you were trespassing?” The bird switched to something between mocking and genuine curiosity while saying this. “It is a very fine ship, the planet destroyers work wonders on enemy morale,” Tyrius was trying to flatter the semi-intimidating beast in front of him. It suddenly became very angry “What planet destroyers? can i see what you hav been doing with MY ship!” Tyrius led him over to the controls and opened up the recording of Ikaswa’s destruction. “Have you been using this on habitable planets as well?!” It shouted. “Y-Yes!” Tyrius didn’t know what would happen untill he saw the glint of a nanodiamond blade extending from the creatures arm. He died instantly. ---- Deep in a ruin on Alakla, another pod was opening. A tall creature hovered out, but it quickly fell to its feet. Maeve had returned. The Arawn will be restored. To be continued in Story: The Power is Thine... See also: Pages used in this article: *Auctor *Vorians *Laoine *Rovians *The Assembly *Kapitaq Aqil anr'Baqala *Vosuqindr Curu ana'Voricia *Valec *Mykarian *Yuharon *Daa *Jogorian *Jogoria *United Federal Navy *Rizzak *Polemos Galaxy *Pari System *Hox *The Dastot *Ikaswa Category:Fiction Category:Serial Fiction